Red
Summary Red is the Fifth episode of the Season. Cassandra found red meteor rocks and when she touched it, her powers got stronger but those meteors also made her evil, making her use her power to control girls to attack men. Inês and Diana weren’t affected by Cassandra’s power thanks to their abilities and they joined to Daniel and the other metahumans not controlled by Cassandra. In the end the girls are defeated and all goes back to normal. Last Episode New metahumans appear and attack the group but they are defeated. Recap The episode starts with Cassandra and Leandra walking through Smallville. - Its good Carina apologized herself, now we will be friends again. –Says Leandra. - Yeah, everyone deserves a second chance –Cassandra says. In that moment near the forest Cassandra sees a shiny rock and decides to check it out. When she gets there Cassandra sees a red meteor rock. When she grabs it Cassandra senses a chill and her eyes go red for an instant and then they go back to normal. In another part of Smallville Sofia, Joana,Paquete, Kiko and Alexis were in the Shopping Center. They just got out of the cinema and they were going to school. - What happened to João Miguel? I didn’t get it! –Says Alexis - Didn’t you read the newspaper? –Asks Sofia - Of course not, why the hell would I do that? - Hum… João Miguel’s mother gained superpowers thanks to the meteor rocks and controlled João Miguel, Illyana and her other daughter to kill Caramelo- Sofia says - Wow! When they get to school, they read an article of the Torch about Cassandra: - Cassandra Soreira is giving a concert in this school –Reads Joana - She doesn’t sing that well, I can also sing if I get my voice altered in a computer –Says Kiko - Well I want to see it –Says Sofia Joana and Sofia go see the concert while the boys go somewhere else. In the concert Cassandra starts the Concert: - Hi, this song goes to all the girls in here. I want you all to know that girls should rule the World. Cassandra Start Singing: Girls, we run this motha (yeah!) x4 GIRLS! Chorus: Who run the world? Girls! x4 Who run this motha? Girls! x4 Who run the world? Girls! x4 1: Some of them men think they freak this like we do But no they don't Make your check come at they neck, Disrespect us no they won't Boy don't even try to touch this Boy this beat is crazy This is how they made me Houston Texas baby This goes out to all my girls That's in the club rocking the latest Who will buy it for themselves and get more money later I think I need a barber None of these niggas can fade me I'm so good with this, I remind you I'm so hood with this Boy I'm just playing Come here baby Hope you still like me F- you pay me My persuasion can build a nation Endless power, with our love we can devour You'll do anything for me Chorus: Who run the world? Girls! x4 Who run this motha? Girls! x4 Who run the world? Girls! x4 2: It's hot up in here DJ don't be scared to run this, run this back I'm reppin' for the girls who taking over the world Help me raise a glass for the college grads 41 rollin' to let you know what time it is, check You can't hold me I work my 9 to 5, better cut my check This goes out to all the women getting it in, You're on your grind To other men that respect what I do Please accept my shine Boy I know you love it How we're smart enough to make these millions Strong enough to bear the children Then get back to business See, you better not play me Oh, come here baby Hope you still like me F- you hate me My persuasion can build a nation Endless power With our love we can devour You'll do anything for me Chorus: Who run the world? Girls! x4 Who run this motha? Girls! x4 Who run the world? Girls! x4 Who are we? What we run? The world (who run this motha, yeah) Who are we? What we run? The world (who run this motha, yeah) Who are we? What do we run? We run the world! (who run this motha, yeah) Who are we? What we run? We run the world Who run the world? Girls Now get those men and tie them all up. Who run the World? -Girls –Girls say Her power got stronger what made Cassandra control meteor freaks. While some girls go after Paquete and Kiko, Daniel quickly phases them and hides them in the Torch, together with Inês and Diana. - Look out its Inês and Diana! –Says Paquete - Don’t worry our powers makes us invulnerable to Cassandra’s power –Says Inês - It’s those red Meteor rocks, they made Cassandra lose Control and Augmented her powers –Diana Explains - We have to destroy those meteors and everyone will go back to normal –Daniel says. - With Gonçalo and Marcelino in a race out of the city this will be harder- Diana says. -They strategize a plan and go after Cassandra. - There is nothing you can do to stop us. Girls attack! –Says Cassandra. After that, Carina, Rute and Cristina attack them. - We can’t hurt them! –Says Inês While Kiko is fighting Carina and Rute, Paquete and Daniel are fighting Cristina. In that moment 2 swords get out of her wrists. -Wow she’s a meteor freak too! - Says Paquete Then Diana shoots Cristina with a tranquilizer dart and Inês uses the spray can she found on LuthorCorp. To make Carina and Rute fall asleep. Mariana and Cristiana attack. Daniel uses phasing to beat Mariana and she passes out. Then Diana teams up with Inês and they Beat Cristiana (Inês sees where Cristiana is and Diana shoots her). Then Diana shoots Joana and Sofia attacks. Paquete morphs his arm into a hammer and attacks Sofia. She faints. Leandra tries to protect Cassandra but is easily defeated. In the end Daniel uses is heat vision to destroy the red meteor Rock that Cassandra was using as a necklace. After this Cassandra used her powers to make everyone forget about everything that happened. -So how was it, to be so powerful? –Asks Daniel - I felt like I could do anything, and… that no one could stop me. - Did you know that Cristina had powers? - No, I don’t think she knew either. - Cassandra I need to talk to you –Cristina appears -Don’t worry Cristina, we have powers too –says Mariana. -You’re not alone, we all trained our powers and now we can control them perfectly… or almost, there are still some of us that can’t control their powers very well, like Marcelino –Says Cassandra -When you are saying some of us… who are you talking about? How many are we? - We are many, Gonçalo, Joana, Mariana, Leandra, me. You can know everything about our powers in this journal, it has everything about our abilities –Says Daniel -Thanks –Says Cristina In Caramelo’s Mansion, Caramelo is seen watching Daniel and the others using Surveillance Cameras. Category:Season 1